


What do you do when they put a gun to your head?

by The_dark_phoenix



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominant Harvey Specter, Dubious Consent, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Harvey is an evil man, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia!Harvey, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Prostitute!Mike, Puppy Analogy Mike Ross, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Submissive Mike Ross, is it forced when both are into it?, slutty mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_dark_phoenix/pseuds/The_dark_phoenix
Summary: “You think you’re the smart kid, hmm? But tell me, slut boy, what do you do when someone points a gun to your head?”Louis and Harvey, members of the city's most feared mafia-clan, kidnap Mike, hooker to a street-famous pimp, in hope of making some quick money. When they realize that there is no money in the deal,Mike has to decide what he is willing to do to please his captors.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 42





	What do you do when they put a gun to your head?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be just a very short smutty pwp, born from my need for slutty Mike and dominant Harvey playing with a gun.  
> Damn horny me.
> 
> Anyway, everything I write always turns out longer and more detailed that expected, so please enjoy this 3.7k words of the boys being horny for each other.

When the cloth bag is pulled from his head Mike blinks into the bright shine of a flashlight.  His hands are tied to the chair he is sitting on and the zip ties are digging into his skin. 

The two man standing behind the light eye him suspiciously, the taller of them is speaking into a phone. 

”...yeah, a pretty thing. Blond, blue eyes, a little tacky... Mike? Yeah, we got him.” He nods to his partner. Mike can make out a filthy smirk.  ”...kidnapped, you douche bag. Yes. 20 grand. What? Okay, you just made it 50.”

Mike winces. If what he thinks is happening, is happening, this will not end well for him.

“WHAT?!” The man’s face suddenly gets angry. “Listen here you, piece of shit. We got your pretty little boy toy and if you won’t pay we will sent you his dick in a box. No!. Nononono. Yes. 5 Minutes. 67758134. Call back or he’s dead.” He puts the phone down. 

“What’s happened?” the other man, the smaller one, seems nervous.

“What happened...” the taller man’s voice is dangerously low as he comes over to Mike, “...is that this little shit, has been kicked out by his pimp just last week.” 

“The hooker's been lying to us?” 

“Yeah, the dirty little street mutt.” 

Now that they stand right before him, Mike can see both men more clearly. The shorter one has very short dark hair and an unpleasant face, the hatchet man.

The other one is nearly a head taller, with gelled brown hair and a rather handsome face with piercing brown eyes. 

“Now, what should we do with you, fuck boy?”, the tall man looks down on the struggling boy.

“If there’s no money in it, we should just get rid of him and get going.” The dark haired man has an evil grin on his face. 

“Let me go and I promise I will never tell a soul about what I’ve seen here.” Mike hears the desperation in his own voice.  


The taller man smiles again, his eyes glimmer dangerously “So, and what is it, that you have seen?” 

“Nothing.” Mike quickly looks away but the man grabs his chin and turns his head back up. 

“What. Did. You. See?” He pronounces every syllable and Mike can’t help but hang unto the movements of his lips. “Tell me.”

“You are Harvey Specter” Mike licks his lips. "second in command of the famous Pearson-mafia-clan, that one, " he nods to the other man, "is your right hand, Louis Litt, he is your man for the dirty work. I have read every article about your clan. I know every public case there has ever been in front of a court and that involved any of your members. And now I also know both your faces and your personal phone number.” He smiles at the man who is still holding his chin.

“And you think that is not an excellent reason to blow your brain out right here?” the other man pulls a gun out from under his jacket. 

“No, but the fact I managed to pull out my phone behind my back and sent a SMS with your name and number to my Grandma should be. She is sleeping now and when I get home by morning and delete the message, nothing will happen. But when I go missing now she will wonder, and she will go to the police and probably show them the message. And they will know what to do with it.” 

The shorter man, Louis, is getting nervous now. The gun presses rougher between Mike’s eyes.

The other man’s, Harvey’s, mouth curls upwards. “You think you’re the smart kid, hmm? But tell me, slut boy, what do you do when someone points a gun to your head?”

Mike smiles, this is a question he can answer.

Slowly he leans in and licks the tip of the gun, then takes tip of the barrel it in his mouth and starts sucking.

“What the hell?!”, Louis wants to take a step back but Harvey stops him with a single move of his hand. 

“Keep it up boy, it’s kind of hot.” He leans back and sucks his lower lip in between his teeth. 

Mike keeps sucking the gun eyes locked with Louis’s. The unease on the others face makes it only hotter. 

Harvey keeps his eyes on the young man, he seems to enjoy this more than his colleague does. 

“Eyes over here slut.” he grabs the boys chin again and yanks it in his direction more forceful than necessary. The gun slips out of his mouth half way. Harvey can see it glisten from the others saliva.  Mike doesn’t care. His tongue darts out, caresses the barrel, his piercing blue eyes now firmly locked with Harvey’s. 

“Leave us alone, Louis.” He takes the gun from the shorter man and waves him away. 

Mike can hear his steps getting away, quick and nearly running. He must be glad to get away. A car door slams and a motor starts up. They are alone. 

“Now, kid, this is all very impressive, but if you want to live you will have to make me care about you.”

Mike pulls back and lets the barrel slip out of his mouth.  “Cut my hands free and I will show you something you will care about.” 

Harvey laughs and Mike finds that he would do almost anything for this laugh. 

“No, boy. This is not how this works.” Harvey tilts his head up in a painful manner, “I am the one in charge, you do what I say. You get that, super brain?” 

“Yes.” Mike makes sure to keep his eyes up.

“Yes _what?_ ” The grip on his chin tightens.

“Yes,  _ sir? _ ” Mike gets rewarded with a smile.

“Good boy. You learn quickly. Now...” he cocks the gun and points it back at Mike ”...suck it like you mean it.”

Mike smiles. 

There is something incredibly arousing in sucking of a loaded, unhedged gun, knowing that the man in front of him would not hesitate to put a bullet straight to his brain, if Mike makes any mistake. 

He takes the the barrel in his mouth, caresses it with his tongue, first only the tip, then Harvey presses deeper and deeper until Mike gags against the cold metal. His lips press against the trigger guard, eyes still looked firmly with the other man. 

“Move.” Harvey demands in a low, rasp voice. And Mike slowly starts moving his head, fighting down his gag reflex every time the gun hits the back of his throat. 

He can tell that he turns Harvey on, can see the growing erection in his well-pressed suit pants. Mikes mind starts wandering and his eyes trail off, while he keeps the steady rhythm of his head. His sight moves over the obviously well-toned body, hidden under a smart white shirt and navi-blue, fitted suit. He wonders if Harvey has any tattoos under there. 

He notices his own dick geting painfully hard iat the thought. 

_ “ Fuck _ _.”,_ he moans around the barrel of the hand gun. This shouldn’t feel as god as it does.

Suddenly Harvey pulls away and the gun is out of Mikes mouth, leaving only the faint taste of metal. 

“Good work, puppy.” Only now Mike notices that the older man is slightly out of breath, he smiles. 

“Puppy?”

“Yes, that’s how it is gonna go. You are my puppy, I am your Master. You do the tricks I tell you to.”

“Or what?” He snaps his head up and challenges his captor.

Harvey is leaning down, hands on the armrests of his chair and face just inches from his own. He can smell Harvey’s cologne, heavy and dark, mixed with notes of whiskey and cold smoke.

“Or I will torture you until you do. Don’t try to get cocky on me, pup, you will regret it.” He stands back, gun still in one hand while he opens his belt buckle and then the buttons of his pants. Mike can only stare as his pants slide to the floor and the boxers follow seconds later. 

“You know what to do,” Harvey steps up to him, “Get to work.”

Harvey is already getting hard and when he puts the tip of his cock in Mike’s obediently opened mouth that does the trick for him. “Eyes on me, puppy.” he commands and Mikes blue eyes dart up at him. 

_ Fuck _ . 

The boys mouth feels amazing, the tongue circling his tip and the bright pink lips bopping up and down his shaft. Harvey has to bite back a moan and steps back a few inches, just enough that Mike has to lean into his bindings to get the full length inside his mouth. And the boy follows, he can see him wince from the pain the zip locks inflict on his wrists but that never stops him. 

Mike is so eager to please, it nearly makes him feel bad. Well, not really. There is so much lust darkening his eyes that Harvey is not sure who of them enjoys this game more. 

“Good boy...” Harvey moans deep in his throat as he  _ finally _ grabs Mike’s hair and forces his whole length inside the boys mouth. He holds it there, the feeling and sound of Mike gagging and wiggling under him is almost enough to make him cum, but that would be too easy on the boy. So he holds out there for a few more seconds before stepping away and giving both of them a moment to catch their breath. 

Mike pants like he has just finished a marathon, he was caught completely by surprise when Harvey suddenly pushed his entire cock down his throat and for a few seconds he was sure that if Harvey spent himself right there and then he would just miserably drown. 

Now that air is filling his lungs again and the fog in his mind starts to clear up, the throbbing in his pants demands attention again. 

In an helpless attempt to gain at least some release he tries to buckle his hips against his tight jeans, but with arms and legs bound to the chair is it more of a pathetic hobble. 

Harvey notices anyway and smiles that delicious, smug smile of his, which is nearly enough to draw another moan from Mike. 

“Look at you. Needy as a puppy as well.” He leans over him, his fingers brushing over Mike’s erection light as a feather, which makes the young man whine out against his will. 

That smile again. 

“Tell me puppy, what would you do to please me.” Harvey whispers into his ear. Mike can feel the hot breath on his skin, the hand still caressing his crotch, barely touching but so, so present.

“Everything.” His voice is so coarse he can barely understand his own word. 

“Everything,  _ what? _ ” a hint of anger and a hand at his throat. 

“Sir. I would do everything, Sir.” his voice hitches, quick shallow breaths. He wont last much longer, if the other man keeps him going like this. 

Harvey seems to think the same, he lets go of Mike and retreats again. 

“I want you to say it, puppy. Tell me what you will do to please me and what you will _ let me do  _ to you. I want to hear you say it. All the dirty words out of your mouth, whore.” 

A small part of Mike’s brain wonders how Harvey manages to not look completely ridicules, fully dressed from the waist up with not even his tie undone and fully naked waist down with a still impressive erection and only short black socks against the cold of the concrete floor. 

A much bigger part of Mike’s brain is reeling and rushing trying to think of something, anything that he can answer back to the man. 

There is nothing. 

Harvey laughs. “Nothing? That’s how far your big mouth carries?”

Vast emptiness.

“I thought you where a prostitute. I was hoping for some interesting new vocabulary.”

Mike gazes down, ashamed, while Harvey pulls his pants back up. But why even? What was there to be shamed of? He owes this man nothing.

Harvey must have seen the change of mind in his face, because suddenly not only he is back over Mike but the gun is there as well.  “Listen, fuck boy, you will have to work with me here, _ or else... _ ” The cock of the lock and cold metal on his temple leave little of that ‘ _ or else’ _ to imagination. 

Mile looks up at him slowly. “I will fuck you in any way you ask from me. And I will let you use my body in any way you like.” His voice is cold like the gun.

“For how long?”

“For how long you seem fit,  _ Sir _ .”

he puts all the hate and disgust he can find in his words, spitting the ‘sir’ out in front of Harvey’s feet.

Hoping to god it will make the other believe that he is not as desperate for his touch as he actually feels. 

“What pretty words, pup.” he smiles again. 

“But you know, when you’re not into this, we might as well stop.” He gives Mike’s crotch a painful tap with the gun barrel. 

“No!” the young man yelps, his hips buckling involuntary. 

“No? Well, little slut, if you want something you will have to tell me what it is.” his face is right in front of Mike again, his dark eyes pierce into the boy’s blue ones hungrily, his voice now warm and soft. “Tell me, Mike, what do you want?” 

Mike is captivated, he could loose himself in these eyes to never resurface again. He wouldn’t mind. 

“I...”

Harvey licks his lips. It’s the most sexy motion Mike has ever seen. 

“Fuck me.” Mike moans and Harvey catches his breath in his mouth, draws it out in a rough kiss and leaves Mike panting again. 

“That is exactly what I wanted to hear.” The older man stands up, pulls a knife out of the inside of his jacket and cuts him loose. 

“Up.” Harvey orders and Mike follows eagerly, rubbing his wrists and stretching his legs. 

“Ah that’s better.” he smiles, trying to lighten the mood. 

“Shut it!” Harvey is not having it. “To the car.” 

“The car?” 

“Or do you want me to fuck you want me to fuck you on the concrete?” Harvey kicks the wooden chair and sends it flying through the room. 

Mike feels dirty following him to the car, now that he is not physically bound any more and has to admit he still does this on his own account.

“Bent over on the hood. Don’t move and I don’t want to hear a word.” 

He follows the command silently, bends over and props himself up on his forearms. Head down between his hands he waits. 

He can hear the other man rummaging around in the car for what seems like hours to him. 

He can feel the cold metal of the car pressing against his erection, slowly, very slowly he starts to move his hips, searching for friction. 

Suddenly there is a hand on his back, pressing down. 

“What did I tell you?” Harvey is pressing down on him painfully, Mike can only squirm under him. With a second push he’s off again.

“Hands behind your back.” 

“What?” 

Harvey makes his point with a hard slap on Mike’s ass that is answered once again with a whine and quick movements from Mike. 

“And keep ‘em there or I’ll have to zip tie you again.”

Mike’s head is now resting against the cold metal of the BMW and Harvey finally gets down to business. Opening his belt buckle and pulling down jeans and boxers in one smooth movement, his ass is out in the open and now there is nothing between him and Harvey’s hands.

Mike stirs in excitement when he feels Harvey’s fingers brush over him, starting from the small of his back and making their way down his cheeks. It feels like heaven. He starts to relax under the sensual movements of the other, until a finger strikes the rim of his hole and sends a cold shiver up his spine. He can feel the lump down in his stomach that tells him he is getting close and moans in the hope that Harvey will get the hint. 

Behind Mike’s back Harvey has already noticed how close the young man is to coming. He leans in and forces three fingers into Mikes mouth, who licks them obediently. Soon two of Harvey’s fingers is buried to the second knuckle in Mike who lies squirming and whimpering on the car hood before him. 

“Relax puppy, you can do this. Just one more finger, relax.” He tries, breathing deeply and only focusing on Harvey’s voice and movements. “Good boy, you got this. There...” A third finger enters his hole and his muscles clench for a second before he gains back control. He knows the feeling, has done this hundreds of times, but he has never felt so dirty and never so desperate for the other man. 

“Okay, you think your ready, puppy?”

Mike nods frantically and gets rewarded with a harsh slap.

“I want an answer.”

“Yes, sir. I’m ready.” he pants. Harvey pulls out all three fingers at once and pushes in himself. He is rock hard and nearly as close to coming as the young man. 

Mike answers with a deep long groan. 

Then there is a hand in his hair pulling him up and backwards deeper onto the man’s cock. Another, louder groan and the hand in his hair is replaced by a broad leather belt around his neck that holds him up. 

For a second he chokes against the stiff material but then pulls his hands out from behind his back to steady himself. Harvey either doesn’t notice or doesn’t mind.

he older man’s voice is next to his ear once more, whispering in a dangerously low tone. 

“I’ll start to move now. If you know what is good for you, you will not cum before I give you permission.”

He has done this before. Having sex with the people he intents to kill has never posed a problem before. He likes the thrill and the zero obligations that come with it. 

He likes the look in their eyes after both of them are finished and they think now he will let them go. Sometimes he does, allows them to run, before he puts a bullet in their back or Louis awaits them a few meters away. But most of the time he does it right there and then. Watching as they realise there is no way out and seeing the light fade from their eyes when he pulls the trigger. 

This is different. He doesn’t want to kill this boy, he wants to keep him. 

Mike moans under him, reminding him of his promise and Harvey falls into a slow rhythm that the boy instantly adapts. 

It’s not even that Mike is an especially good fuck, but there is something about him that Harvey can not resist. His icy blue eyes, his eagerness to please paired with a sassiness that borders on madness. And if his brain is as brilliant as he claims, he could be valuable to him in more than just one way. 

He feels Mike twitch and returns his attention to the young man. 

“You don’t have permission to cum.” he warns and emphasizes his words with a tug on the leather belt. 

“What do I have to do, sir?” Mike’s voice is husky, sweat beads forming on his forehead as he keep moving in Harvey’s rhythm. “Please, sir, I need... I can’t...” 

Harvey stops dead in his track, he is panting as well, biting back moans that Mike’s stammering teases out of him. The boy reacts with a frustrated growling. 

Harvey leans in on him, pushing deeper than before and brining his mouth close to Mike’s ear. 

“Promise me something, pup.”

“What?”

“Stay with me, puppy. I could use your brain.”

“Only my brain?” 

Harvey laughs, and moves his hips a bit, making Mike whimper. 

“Swear it, puppy, promise me you loyalty and I’ll let you come.” he moans out the words, unable to hold back any longer. 

“Yes, sir.” Mike whines. “I promise. I swear.” 

“Then... you have permission.” 

Mike comes with a few more violently thrusts, jammed between Harvey and the hood of the car. Harvey follows just seconds later growling and groaning into Mikes neck. 

Harvey pulls out and rolls on his back next to Mike. 

“Good boy.” He whispers, voice rough and husky, petting Mikes head. 

They take a few minutes to catch their breath before getting up, cleaning themselves and getting dressed. 

Mike is still trembling, leaning against the car for support, “Kiss me.  _ Sir _ ?” 

The taller man grabs the leather belt still hanging around his neck and pulls his puppy into a deep kiss. 

“Call me Harvey.” he whispers as they break apart. “Your family now.” 

“Harvey”, Mike tries out the name. “I like that, dude.”

“Don’t ‘dude’ me, puppy. Family doesn’t mean we are on the same level.” He tugs on the belt again, but Mike leans against the pressure to steal another kiss from his new boss. 

“You are a member of the Pearson-family now. You know what that means?” Harvey cups his face in his Hands, looking deep into the blue puppy eyes.

“I’m yours now?” the words sound so dirty in his ears it should be illegal.

“Yes you are.” Harvey smiles but then his face gets serious and he denies Mike the kiss his eyes are asking for. “You are loyal to me first and the family second. Your live before today did never happen. You can never go back.” 

Mike nods, earnest now. “I can never go back. What about my Gran?”

“That is an exception. I believe you have a message to delete.” Harvey is still impressed with Mike’s little stunt.

“What message?” Mikes, red lips are curled into a mischievous smile. “I never send one.”  
_ “What?” _

“Well, that would have been quite the stunt, with my phone in the front pocket and all...”

Harvey stands and stares, his mouth half open in astonishment. Mike leans in to steal another kiss, but Harvey grabs his arm and holds him in place. 

“You little shit, you fooled us.” but he laughs as he pushes Mike into the car. “You know what, puppy? I think once you grow up, you will make a great hound.” 

Mike smiles back at him with shining blue eyes. “I’ll do my best, sir.”


End file.
